1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of holders for abrasives.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been known to use either metal or plastic insert-type holders for various forms of abrasive materials. It has also been known with respect to very hard abrasive materials to solder these materials, or weld them or otherwise bond them to a metal holder. Disadvantages of the prior art bonding, such as by sliver soldering, of the extra hard abrasives to a metal holder has made retention of the abrasive difficult and also vibrations set up during the honing process tended to shatter or crack the abrasive materials.